Question: Simplify the expression. $6p(4p-5)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6p}$ $ = ({6p} \times 4p) + ({6p} \times -5)$ $ = (24p^{2}) + (-30p)$ $ = 24p^{2} - 30p$